What she's done for us
by Enchantix6789
Summary: The gang realise just how important Tori really is to them. There is one T worthy sentence, the rest is rated K.


It was a dark and stormy night in Hollywood, California. Blinding lightening filled the sky, torrential rain poured down as if the heavens had opened up, and someone was sprinting through the night. The person was draped in tenebrous clothes, was livid with rage and was growling menacingly. As they reached their destination, Tori Vega's house, they muttered to themselves: "She's going to pay for this!" They banged on the door and as it began to be pulled open they stormed in. The light in the room revealing the infuriated person to be Jade West.

"WHERE'S TORI?" Jade bellowed. She was so drenched in rain water you could've squeezed her and a small pool of water would've splashed onto the floor.

"She's not here, she had to go to a rehearsal for the new show she's in." André Harris, Jade's friend (one of the few who Jade didn't always lash out at) replied, cleverly avoiding stating the name of the show (knowing Jade would throw a fit).

"So I ran all the way here in the POURING RAIN for nothing?" Jade yelled.

"Calm down girl, Tori said we can still crash here and that she'll be here later."

"Why didn't you just drive here?" Asked Robbie Shapiro, the awkward geek of the group.

"Well I was until my stupid car broke down!" She snapped.

Just as Jade was about to blow her fuse (even more so anyway), she felt a comforting arm slip around her shoulders. "It's alright, I'll drive you home tonight and we'll get your car fixed in the morning." The only one who had managed to calm Jade down _slightly_ was none other than her good-looking, always chill boyfriend: Beck Oliver.

"Well it's not alright!" Snapped Jade, although calmer than before. "Why does she get the part of Eliza and I don't?" Jade was referring to the re-production of Hamilton, the hit-new musical that Tori had landed a part in. Both had auditioned for the part of Elizabeth Hamilton; although both were outstanding in their auditions, Tori had gotten the role.

Rex (an irritating, vulgar puppet (who was really just Robbie)), responded by saying, "Well Eliza is meant to be a sweet, pure, benevolent woman. You on the other hand are…" Jade cut him off by giving him her 'death stare' and Rex shut his mouth before he said something he _really_ would've regretted.

"Well that's just how it is; you and Tori were both really good but Tori happened to get the part. I'm sure you'll have another chance to get a part in a musical". Assured Beck.

Jade looked at him disgustedly. "Oh so I was _good,_ but I wasn't _brilliant_?"

Beck sighed. "Jade, that's not what I meant, you were more than brilliant."

"And what, now you think I'm stupid too?" She barked, furious all over again.

"What? No!"

As if right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Jade swivelled around to see who was there as André opened the door. Beck quickly put his hands together to pray and mouthed the words "Thank you", knowing he and Jade would've gotten into another half-an-hour long, pointless argument.

In bounced a soaking wet, yet still upbeat, Cat Valentine... who was holding an extremely large feather-filled basket.

"Hiiii!" Cat purred.

"Hey little red!" André greeted.

"Cat, why are you holding a large basket?" Questioned Jade.

Cat replied innocently, "Well I got a text from Robbie saying 'it's raining cats and dogs', so I bought a basket with me to catch them in. I didn't see any though."

The others stared at the ignorant red-head incredulously. Beck sighed in disbelief and Jade rolled her eyes. Nothing Cat said made sense, nothing Cat ever did make sense; Cat, didn't make sense; but they could never get used to how ludicrous she was.

"Cat, I didn't mean that literally". Robbie explained. "The phrase 'it's raining cats and dogs' means it's raining heavily."

Cat took a moment to process what Robbie had just explained, then expressed her realisation by saying: "Ohhhhhh."

Everyone all gathered in the middle of the room. Robbie and André perched on the edge of the Vega's plush, red couch; Jade sat on the couch with Beck sitting beside her, his arm around her. Cat soon placed herself on the couch too after placing her enormous basket on the floor.

"Soooo, what you guys talking about?" Cat asked curiously.

"I was just explaining to these guys how Tori has ruined my life." Jade replied.

"Whoa, Tori has definitely not ruined you're life!" Said Beck.

"Well I don't remember Tori doing anything nice for me!" She exclaimed.

"Well you losers would all be in jail right now if it wasn't for that charismatic brunette." Pointed out Rex.

Cat, Jade, Beck and André all looked confused for a moment, then they recalled the time they were all in prison.

A couple of years ago, it was nearing spring break and were complaining they had nothing to do. Festus (who ran food van in Hollywood Arts High School), had over-heard and offered them a free trip to Yerba if they did a performance there for a week. Unfortunately for the gang (including Trina Vega), Yerba was not at all what they expected.

The living conditions of the hotel were awful: it was extremely unhygienic, André was bitten by a vampire moth and became very ill (the bite could've been fatal), and prisoners repeatedly broke into their hotel, only to be followed by a gaggle of police. Furthermore, the country was at war!

They tried to leave but weren't allowed to because they promised to perform. On the first night of their performance, things went from bad to catastrophic! Tori's shoe flew off her foot during a dance move, the shoe hit the Yerbanian chancellor's eye (his one good eye left). The outraged (and now blind) chancellor sentenced Tori to four years in prison! Her friends tried to get her out, but they ended up in prison too! Then Tori came up with the idea to perform again (for the chancellor as an apology) along with all the other prisoners; they then escaped after, unseen since they blended with the other prisoners in their bright orange prison uniforms.

"Yeah if wasn't for Tori, we'd all still be rotting away in prison at this very moment!" Exclaimed André, a huge wave of relief washing over him as he remembered the horrific events that took place that spring break.

"May I remind you who got convinced us into going to Yerba?" Jade asked.

The others stayed silent for a moment.

"Well Tori didn't know what Yerba was going to be like" Robbie pointed out.

Beck nodded in agreement. "Yeah Jade, and didn't I have to literally drag you to Tori to ask if you could g-"

"ZIP IT!" Jade interrupted abruptly. "The fact is that she still got us into the mess in the first place! Four years of my life were almost wasted in prison!"

"Well, I wouldn't have a life right now if it wasn't for her!" Robbie exclaimed.

The others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"You don't have a life anyway!" Rex insulted.

"No, I mean I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Tori. Remember when I had to have an operation that required Tori's blood?"

Years ago, a bully had forced Robbie to swallow a toy car; but not long ago, the car had posed a threat to Robbie's life. If the toy car couldn't be gotten out of his body soon… bad things would have happened...

He was required to go under surgery. Unfortunately, that surgery required the same blood type as Robbie's: O negative, which is very rare. Luckily, Tori's blood type is also O negative. She was willing to sacrifice a pint of her blood for the surgery… which actually turned into **three** pints!

The first pint of blood taken mysteriously went missing. The second… Robbie dropped it while admiring it. Thus, Tori lost three pints of blood in one afternoon!

"Still think Tori's done nothing nice for us now, Jade?" André asked teasingly.

"And don't forget that Tori also convinced André's music teacher to boost his D on his project to an A."

"I was just explaining to these guys how Tori has ruined my life!" André said in a mock Jade voice.

Jade hesitated before saying anything. Of course she was glad Robbie hadn't died, but this stubborn Goth was still not convinced that Tori had done anything nice for her.

"Yeah, well that's what Tori's done for you, she hasn't done anything for me!" Jade retorted.

Jade turned her head around to notice her boyfriend glaring at her; his eyes completely locked onto hers.

"What?" Jade asked in an irritated tone. Beck continued to glare at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You seriously don't remember Tori doing anything to help you? Beck asked.

"No, I don't!"

"Well you should!"

"Why?" Jade asked, baffled. "What has Tori ever done for me?"

"She saved our relationship. Twice!"

"What?" Asked a now even more irritated and baffled Jade.

Beck re-told the story of how Tori got him and Jade back together… the first time.

 _My friend Alyssa Vaughn (who's the daughter of a local billionaire), had been hanging out with me and we were texting a lot. Later, a photo of the two of us appeared online. Even though we are_ _ **just friends**_ _Jade became a bit jealous._

"I was not jealous!" Jade protested.

"You threw a rock at me!" Beck shot back.

"Just finish the dumb story!"

 _Anyway, Jade broke up with me because I was spending so much time with Alyssa. However, Jade totally regretted it and went to Tori for help._

"Beck! I told you not to tell anyone I asked Tori for help!" Jade growled.

"Babe, if I didn't tell everyone, the story won't have made sense."

"But!-"

"Shhh! Just let me tell the story."

"Fine!"

Beck sighed and continued.

 _So, Tori suggested to Jade that she don something nice for me. Jade takes Tori's advice and remembering that I'd always wanted a dog, they buy me a Rottweiler which they sneaked into my RV at night. Even though I wasn't in my RV, my dad was, and the dog attacked him, and he ended up in the hospital… thanks to Tori's advice Jade and I got back together._

Jade groaned. She hated it when someone proved her wrong. But this wasn't over yet.

"Okay, well… what about the second time? I don't remember a second time!" She huffed.

"It was after we officially broke up. We got back together at the Full moon Jam'

"Yeah, but that was you're decision, not Tori's."

"True, but if Tori hadn't convinced me to try and date other girls, I never would've realised how much I… needed you."

Jade blushed an entirely new shade of pink but rolled her eyes at the sentimentality of his words (they really meant a lot to her, but she wouldn't let it show). Jade was about to protest some more (not willing to give up the fight quite yet); but then, she remembered something. A time when she genuinely was… grateful for Tori.

 _I was getting ready to sing for the Platinum Music Awards (it was actually Tori who was meant to be singing, but I gladly snatched the opportunity when things went downhill for her) when I noticed that Cat had accidentally left her Pearchat running, unbeknownst to Beck and Tori, who were still talking._

 _They appeared to be talking about how Beck had advised Tori to stand up for herself when she was forced to get a whole new persona just to boost the ratings of The Platinum Music awards; unfortunately (for her) that had gotten her fired. Their conversation was utterly boring, Beck made a lame attempt at humour, which I rolled my eyes at._

 _That's when Beck leaned in to kiss Tori. I was so disconcerted. I felt like my heart had been crushed, run over, and cut into tiny pieces by my scissors. Shock, rage, misery, these emotions could not being to scratch the surface of what I was feeling. I swear, if they had started dating… Tori would no longer be with us…_

 _Then that's when Tori did something unbelievable: she dodged the kiss and playfully punched him on the chin. She said that they couldn't kiss… because of me!_

 _Beck argued that she and I weren't friends. He pointed out that the previous week I rubbed her hamburger on bare foot (which I have to admit, was totally true by the way) and that I took her spot performing in the 'Platinum Music Awards'._

 _The harsh reality that Beck was talking about me like that really hurt me; not because he was saying that we weren't friends (because we are definitely_ _ **not**_ _), but it was how Beck said those things that hurts me: he almost said it as if he had no respect for my feelings._

" _Look." Tori began. "I guess Jade and I aren't really 'friends, friends' but we're kind of friends, I think?"_

 _Fine, I know that I never ever want to be friends with Tori, but something changed the way I looked at Tori when she said she considered me a friend… I just, never knew she considered me in that way before. It was almost as if I had some newfound respect for her (little respect. A_ _ **little**_ _new found respect)._

" _And kissing her ex-boyfriend… I can't do that to a friend."_

 _I couldn't tolerate any more. Beck repudiating me like that, Tori saying I was her "Kind of friend", it was all too much emotion for me that night._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh!" Jade thought. "They're right (I hate that). Without Tori being… well Tori, my life would be very suckish right now…"

Just then, the front door swung open. "Sorry I'm so late everyone!" Apologised Tori as she burst in. "So, what'd I miss?"


End file.
